Hurricane
by hushgueass
Summary: Zoro se siente algo extraño y buscara la cura para su problema...Songfic de la canción Hurricane de Panic at the Disco...Espero les guste


**Antes de leer el Songfic.. les digo que es algo subido de tono?... así que, bueno espero les guste y les recomiendo escuchen la canción mientras lo leen **

_**Hurricane- Pan¡c at the Disco**_

Contemplando la inmensidad del mar desde el puesto de vigía Zoro se revolvía en el sillón que circunvalaba la habitación, sus pensamientos se fueron desbocando mientras recordaba aquellos hermosos ojos azules que le cautivaron y esas curvas que deseaba rodear con sus manos y fundirlas en su piel… El sabía que ella estaba hay sola, en la cocina y que fácilmente podía bajar sin ser detectado y decirle unas cuantas verdades a la mujer que lo tenía fuera de si…

_Are you worth your weight in gold?_

_'Cause your behind my eyelids when I'm all alone_

_Hey stranger, I want ya to catch me like a cold_

_You and God both got the guns, when you shoot I think I'd duck_

Resolvió simplemente no esperar más y bajo con paso decidido hacia la cocina, donde la luz proveniente de su interior indicaba la clara presencia de la arqueóloga leyendo uno de sus tantos libros… sin esperar un segundo más, empujo la puerta lo que le permitió observar la mirada inquisitiva de aquella mujer. La sonrisa traviesa que se escapó de los labios de la arqueóloga fue lo que Zoro necesito para casi correr a donde estaba ella y tomarla por la cintura…

_I led the revolution in my bedroom_

_And I set all the zippers free_

_We said no more war, no more clothes_

_Give me peace, oh, kiss me_

Sus besos fueron salvajes, necesarios enviándoles descargas de energía a cada uno en niveles que jamás habían sido experimentado, la ropa no tardo en desaparecer y ser secundada por caricias furtivas y arranques de éxtasis alrededor de toda la cocina, sus cuerpos azotándose contra la mesa, la isla de la cocina, todo aquel lugar fue convertido en el campo de batalla más emociónate del que Zoro haya participado jamás….

_Hey, hey, we are a hurricane, drop our anchors in the storm_

_Hey, they will never be the same, a fire in a glass to keep us warm_

_'Cause they know, I know that they don't look like me_

_Oh, they know, I know that they don't sound like me_

La sensación de calor invadió a la arqueóloga mientras Zoro mordía su labio inferior mientras con sus manos al rodeando su espalda amenazando con derribar el sujetador de encaje negro de la morena, ella instintivamente sumida por el deseo rodeo a Zoro con sus piernas y lo junto más contra ella, provocando un gruñido de placer por parte del peli verde…Deleitándose con su torso descubierto la arqueóloga hacia un recorrido con sus manos por aquel cuerpo tan bien formado por los años como muestra de el gran hombre que tenía entre sus brazos…

_You'll dance to anything_

_You'll dance to anything_

_Oh I confess, I confess, to the rumor of us_

_'Cause you didn't come and speak to me or put my heart at ease_

_And I believe that half the time_

_I am a wolf among the sheep, gnawing at the wool over my eyes_

Los movimientos entre ambos por aquel lugar se hicieron más violentos las ollas comenzaron a caer estrepitosamente pero eso no les hizo terminar aquella lucha entre sus cuerpos… Sus miradas se buscaron mientras el aire corría nuevamente por sus pulmones, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y Zoro hundió su rostro entre los pechos ahora ya descubiertos de la morena aspirando su fragancia, mientras ella con sus manos exploraba el cabello del que ahora era su amante…Ella cerro sus ojos ante el deseo infundido por el espadachín al respirar por todo su cuerpo, rosando con sus labios cada parte de ella…

_I led the revolution in my bedroom_

_And I set all the zippers free_

_We said no more war, no more clothes_

_Give me peace, oh, kiss me_

_Hey, hey, we are a hurricane, drop our anchors in the storm_

_Hey, they will never be the same, a fire in a glass to keep us warm_

_'Cause they know, I know that they don't look like me_

_Oh, they know, I know that they don't sound like me_

Los gemidos provenientes de sus labios fueron la señal que Zoro necesitaba para subir de nivel en aquella habitación, él sabía que alguien vendría pero necesitaba a la arqueóloga para el en ese momento, sus manos exploraron más abajo de la espalda de la mujer llegando a rozarlas con sus bragas de encaje negro que lo tenían de muerte hace unos momentos… Como pidiendo permiso para proceder con sus intenciones Zoro con sus dedos empezó únicamente a rosar las bragas tirando de ellas y recorriéndolas suavemente mientras su labios se mantenían ocupado ya en el cuello de la arqueóloga… Ya en la isla de la cocina, la arqueóloga intentaba mantener al cordura ante los deseos de aquel espadachín, pero simplemente para ella eso era estar en el cielo mismo, su espalda se comenzó a arquear alrededor del espadachín permitiendo el contacto de sus sexos lo que provoco que Robin se decidiera un poco a mover sus caderas….

_You'll dance to anything_

_You'll dance to anything_

_You'll dance to anything_

_You'll dance to anything_

_Fix me or conflict me_

_I'll take anything_

_Fix me, or just conflict me_

_'Cause I'll take anything_

Ambos se deseaban sus cuerpos clamaban unión y pasión desenfrenada… Al obtener aquella autorización, Zoro admire unos segundos el jadeante cuerpo de su amante mientras sus dedos se iban abriendo paso en sus bragas…

_Hey, hey, we are a hurricane, drop our anchors in the storm_

_Hey, they will never be the same, a fire in a glass to keep us warm_

El ruido de la cubierta advirtió a Robin la presencia de alguien dirigiéndose a la cocina, a pesar de todo el calor ahora ya proveniente de su interior, trago saliva y llamo a Zoro, quien estaba entretenido con sus bragas….

-Alguien viene-dijo

-Maldición…-Respondió Zoro

_'Cause they know, I know that they don't look like me_

_Oh, they know, I know that they don't sound like me_

Respondiendo a sus instintos Zoro y Robin víctimas de la pasión decidieron que lo mejor sería irse de aquel lugar, por lo que recogiendo sus ropas Zoro salió disparado hacia el almacén… Mientras Robin colocándose el vestido que tenía puesto ya acomodando su cabello volvía a sentarse en la mesa sosteniendo el libro en alguna página mientras trataba de relajar su respiración… Mientras unas manos fleur recogían el desastre causado al caer las ollas como si de una guerra se hubiese estado librando en aquel lugar o más bien algún huracán hubiese aparecido haciendo estragos…

El estrepito abrir de la puerta dio por sentado la presencia del cocinero en su lugar de trabajo…

-Robin chawnnn….¿qué ha pasado?¿ he escuchado ruidos?¿Estas bien?

-De maravilla… debes haber estado soñando Sanji-kun

-si… de seguro… ¿estás bien entonces?

-Si

-Bueno… no te acuestes tan tarde Robin Chuawn… Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana…

Después de que las puertas fueran cerradas… Zoro con una mirada de satisfacción arre costado al marco del almacén miro a Robin quien se hallaba mirándole divertida…

-¿Qué piensas?-dijo ella

- Pienso que no he podido terminar lo que comencé

-Supongo que buscaras hacerlo…

-Naturalmente- dijo el acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura depositando sobre sus labios un beso salvaje y apasionado…

-Vamos esta vez a otro lugar…-dijo el

-¿me llevaras al puesto de vigía?

-sí y no

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-terminare lo que he comenzado en el puesto de vigía pero te juro Robin…-dijo dándole un dulce beso en los labios y acercando sus rostro al de ella- Te llevare al cielo…

_You'll dance to anything_

_You'll dance to anything_

_**o/o… **_**que**_** tal?... espero les haya gustado igual que la canción… ese songfic me vino en un momento de asdasd… mientras escuchaba esta canción…GRACIAS POR LEERLO…**_

_**ATT:hushgueass**_


End file.
